Casi ángeles
by Tefi
Summary: Bella se encuentra en un nuevo mundo, desconcertada y asustada, debe averiguar el camino de regresoa casa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Edward y Bella le son propiedad de S. Meyer. El título y los nombres de los capítulos propiedad de Cris Morena. El resto es todo mío.

Enjoy.

CASI ÀNGELES

"Dos ojos"

_Dos ojos se van  
Se van de viaje  
No tienen conciencia  
De lo que vendrá  
No saben de amor  
Ni de libertad  
No tuvieron tiempo  
Y el tiempo se va_

Algo estaba mal.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud. La luz del Sol me encegueció por un momento. A mí alrededor todo daba vuelas y estaba confuso. Las imágenes arremolinaban en torno a mí, y no podía distinguir casi nada con exactitud. Para peor, sentía un dolor casi insoportable en la sien, como si alguien me hubiera aporreado con un bate de beisbol o hubiera estado bebiendo varias dosis de alcohol.

Parpadeé varias veces y traté de incorporarme.

Mis ojos tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a los colores, que se me antojaban difusos y extraños.

Tras unos momentos, me di cuenta que estaba en una especie de prado. El olor a tierra húmeda y a flores silvestres inundó mi espíritu mientras el aire fresco llenaba mis pulmones.

Traté de acordarme de quién era yo, cómo había llegado hasta donde sea que me encontrara y, sobre todo, que era lo que andaba mal. La respuesta a la primera pregunta llegó fácil y de forma natural.

Mi nombre es Bella Cullen y soy un vampiro.

Entonces, de inmediato, me di cuenta de lo que no estaba bien. Cuando uno es vampiro, ve las cosas de manera distinta a los humanos. Percibe las cosas de un modo diferente. Y ahora, yo estaba sintiendo igual que cuando era humana. ¿Podía ser posible que…?

No.

Observé mis manos, _comúnmente_ pálidas

NO.

Giré rápidamente la cabeza en ambas direcciones y encontré un estanque. Corrí a observarme.

¡NO!

Era imposible. En todos mis años de vida y de muerta no había escuchado nunca de un caso semejante. Sin embargo, la Bella de antes me observó desde el reflejo. Aquella niña sin gracia y normal.

¡Era increíble!

¡Era terrible! ¡Después de todo lo que había pasado para poder convertirme!

Perfecto. El único vampiro que no quiere ser humano, se vuelve humano, ironicé en mi desesperación.

Traté de tranquilizarme. Quizá mi familia supiera encontrarle sentido a esta extraña situación y lo resolverían. Si, volvería a mi estado vampírico costase lo que costase.

Pero antes, necesitaba saber donde me hallaba y cómo regresar a casa. Decidí que lo más sensato era empezar a caminar en alguna dirección hasta cruzarme con una casa o un camino.

--

Mi situación no podía ser peor.

A la media hora de andar sin encontrarme con nada, había comenzada a caer una leve llovizna. Inocente a simple vista pero muy molesta. Además, los zapatos muy monos-cortesía de Alice- no eran muy adecuados para la ocasión.

Sumado a que mis cualidades como humano no habían tardado en aparecer. Me había tropezado dos veces en los últimos minutos y el hambre-aquella vieja sensación-me carcomía el estómago.

La lluvia había casi arruinado la foto que siempre llevaba conmigo de nosotros tres, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por protegerla en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros.

Estaba exhausta y tenía ganas de llorar.

Cuando de pronto, como una aparición, divisé a un chiquillo.

No podía tener más de seis años y su aspecto se me antojaba familiar. Me miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes, abiertos, entre la lluvia. En un principio no pude decir si estaba confundido o asustado.

Ironía, doy más miedo como humana que como vampiro.

Antes de que decidiera que yo no era de confianza y echara a correr, decidí acercármele. Tenía que averiguar mi paradero, después de todo.

Al poder divisarlo mejor, descubrí que llevaba un ropaje un poco anticuado y que en cualquier momento me pediría que le hiciera un dibujo de una oveja o me empezaría a hablar de Baobabs.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Hola-le dije con una sonrisa. Gracias a Renésmee, mis habilidades para hablar con chicos eran bastante buenas-¿Cómo te llamas?-terminé amablemente.

Emma dice que no debo hablar con extraños.-me contestó, con una adorable vocecilla aguda, desconfiado.

Me relajé un instante. Era una respuesta normal y yo no estaba loca, aparentemente. Decidí averiguar más sobre la tal Emma. Si me encontraba con un adulto, quizá me diría mi paradero rápidamente.

¿Quién es Emma? ¿Tu Nanny?-aventuré. Típico de los padres de hoy, dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de otros.

Negó con la cabeza, con una mirada extraña.

Es mi hermana.- dijo, luego de un rato de indecisión.

¿Y sabe tu hermana que estás aquí?-Justo en el clavo. Detecté el tono culpable en su mirada, nada más terminada mi pregunta. Lo había pillado haciendo algo grave, ahora haría lo que yo quería.

Por favor no se lo digas. -suplicó, olvidando que yo no tenía la menor idea de quién era Emma- Ni a ella ni a nadie.

Está bien-acepté-pero con una condición, llévame hasta tu pueblo.

El niño se encogió de hombros, me agarró de la mano y me arrastro con decisión hacia el Oeste.

--

El camino hacia el Pueblo se me hizo cortó. Edmund, que así se llamaba el niño, enseguida me tomó confianza y resultó ser muy simpático y parlanchín.

Sus modales eran exagerados y era extremadamente bien educado.

Lo primero que me dijo era que yo le caía bien y que era una señorita muy extraña. Luego, me hizo una reverencia. Creo que Nessie, con su mentalidad de siete, no sabe ni lo que significa esa palabra.

Por precaución a vampiros resentidos contra mi familia, había dado mi apellido de soltera. Ahora, el chico me llamaba a todo momento Señorita Swan, a pesar de mis insistencias a que me dijera Bella. Después de todo, hasta las amigas de mi hija me llamaban Bella.

Algún día lo invitaré a casa y se lo presentaré a Edward. Lo adorará, me dije. Vamos, que eran tal para cual y hasta sus nombres pegaban. Claro que antes echaré a Jasper a paseo.

Edmund me contó sobre su gata Eloy, que estaba punto de tener gatitos. Sobre su Pueblo, que no sabía su nombre a pesar de haber recorrido todos sus recovecos. Me habló sobre su amiguita Kit y me confesó con una gran sonrojó que le gustaba. Luego, casi me ordenó que no se lo comentara a Emma.

Emma. La misteriosa. Edmund eludía el tema de su familia con rapidez cuando se lo mencionaba, aunque por la forma que pronunciaba el nombre de su hermana sabía que le tenía especial cariño.

Yo le hablé más bien poco de mí y el chico sólo me hacía preguntas triviales. Por ejemplo, me preguntó si sabía cocinar y le dije que sí. Luego, quiso averiguar sobre mi mejor receta y contesté que carne al Horno, que es la comida preferida de mi hija. El me dijo que era mejor el Pollo. A lo que llevó a una absurda discusión sobre que sabía mejor.

--

Luego de mucho caminar, divisé un cartel con una inscripción. Lo leí, esperando encontrar Forks o algún nombre conocido.

"BIENVENIDOS A OAKLAND"

La D final parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

¡Mierda!-exclamé, sin darme cuenta.

Edmund me miró con sus ojos y la boca abiertos.

Perdón-me apresuré a aclarar- pero si mi sentido no me falla, no creo que en todo el Estado de Washington haya una ciudad con este nombre.

-Eso es porque nos encontramos en Chicago, señorita…

¿Qué? ¿QUÈ? ¡¿QUÈ?!

Era peor que una de las bromas de Emmet.

Swan- respondió Edmund por mí. Yo estaba demasiado shockeada para hablar.

-¿Y usted que hace por aquí? ¿Se ha escapado otra vez de casa?

Edmund y el desconocido empezaron a discutir. Yo no los escuchaba. La sorpresa de saber en dónde me encontraba, fue mayor a la de la aparición del joven, con un vestuario del Siglo pasado, detrás de mí. Llevaba boina y la ropa de un peón. Tendría veinte años.

Es que debe ser una fiesta nacional y la estarán representando. Supuse, razonando. Es más, con Chicago, seguro se refiere a un lugar dentro de Seattle. Me tranquilizaba a mí misma.

¿Cierto, señorita Swan?-escuché decir a Edmund.

Ahora, ambos me miraban, esperando mi respuesta.

¿Perdón?-dije. Los observé echarse unas miradas divertidas. Genial, primero no sabía donde era Oakland y ahora no había escuchado esto último. Todos deben pensar que soy una tonta.

El Señorito me decía que usted es la nueva cocinera, que visita por primera vez el pueblo.- se apresuró a aclararme el extraño-Que en realidad, el no se estaba escapando, sino que la fue a buscar a usted ¿Es eso cierto?

Edmund me dirigió una mirada suplicante, cargada con preocupación. ¿Escapando? ¿Cocinera? Cada vez había más preguntas y menos respuestas.

Sí -contesté, recordando mi promesa. Luego le preguntaría de que iba todo esto. –Es cierto -traté de parecer firmé y segura de mi misma- Señor…

Pope. William Pope- y a continuación besó mi mano con galantería.

--

William me caía bien. No mejor que mi nuevo amiguito Edmund, pero bien, al fin y al cabo.

Se ofreció a acompañarnos, supuse que al Restaurant, y resultó un buen compañero de viaje. No me hizo preguntas sobre mi vida que no iba a poder responder ni le resultó extrañó que no llevara ninguna valija.

Yo, a su vez, tampoco pregunté mucho. Sólo mencioné, al ver pasar más gente disfrazada, mi teoría de la Fiesta y la representación; a lo que tanto Edmund como William me miraron extrañados.

La relación entre ambos no terminaba de comprenderla del todo. Se trataban de Señor y Señorito, aunque parecían conocerse de toda la vida. Algunas veces, hasta parecía que Edmund pensara que William era su sirviente, o algo así.

Mientras tanto, cada tanto señalaban lugares que debían ser importantes en el Pueblo y William se ofreció a enseñármelo más adelante con mayor detalle. Yo sonría y asentía, a pesar de saber que mi estadía no se prolongaría y, que en cuanto encontrara un teléfono, iba a regresar a casa.

--

Nos detuvimos frente a una casa de estilo victoriano, que hacía juego al pueblo al que pertenecía y a sus raros habitantes disfrazados. Por fuera, se la veía inmensa, aunque en muy mal estado. Era toda blanca, con una puerta azul. Me pareció bonita.

Bueno, me despido- nos dijo William. Le dio un apretón de manos a Edmund, en el que lo vi pasarle un papel doblado que ponía Emma- Mucho gusto en conocerla, Señorita Swan-Hizo una reverencia y yo me sonrojé. Siendo vampiro, estas cosas no suceden.

Llámame Bella-respondí en un acto reflejo. William y Edmund me miraron sorprendidos y extrañados. Otra vez.

Créame, es preferible que nos sigamos tratando de usted. Sino la gente comienza a murmurar.- contestó. Oakland y yo no estábamos en sintonía, no cabía duda.

--

Cuando vi el interior de la mansión por primera vez, quedé fascinada. Todo lo que veía era precioso y parecía sacado de un decorado de una película de época. Deseé que Edward estuviera conmigo para poder apreciarlo.

Al observar la lujosa esclarea, imaginé que en cualquier momento podía bajar por ella Keira Knigthley o Colin Firth. En su lugar, apareció una vieja con cara de amargada, con uniforme de empleada doméstica. Me miró, como no, sorprendida.

¿Y tú dónde estabas?-se dirigió a Edmund, con enfado -No importa-siguió- Su hermano y la Señorita Coates vienen en seguida. ¡Y ni siquiera tenemos cocinera! Sube y límpiate un poco. Tu hermana está muy estresada, así que no la alteres demasiado. Más tarde hablaremos de tu castigo…

…el cual, va a ser leve, luego de haberte salvado. Edmund hizo una pausa dramática. ¿De qué iba todo esto?- Encontré Cocinera-dijo luego de u momento. Mi amiguito no era tan inocente como yo pensaba.-Ella es la Señorita Swan y sabe hacer un exquisito pollo con patatas-terminó mirándome, con una pícara sonrisa.

Iba a matarlo.

-Excelente, ven conmigo a la cocina, señorita Swan. Si hoy sale todo bien, le preguntaré a mi Señor sobre si es prudente contratarla indefinidamente.

--

Genial. ¿En qué clase de lío me había metido? Antes de que pudiera opinar sobre algo; la Señorita Tylor, la vieja amargada, me había arrastrado a la Cocina, puesto el horroroso uniforme de cocinera-barra-camarera y me había explicado todos mis deberes rápidamente. Luego, se había ido, dejándome sola y sin ni siquiera habiéndome explicado cómo se encendía un horno tan antiguo.

Tienen ama de llaves y un horno de la edad de Piedra. ¿Qué clase de casa es esta? –dije para mí misma.

-Es uno muy moderno, en realidad.

Me sobresalté ¿Es qué todo el mundo quería matarme de un susto hoy? Al girarme comprobé que la voz pertenecía a una joven que en belleza y vestuario podía competir con Keira y ganar fácilmente. Tenía especial parecido a mi amiguito. Los cabellos de ambos eran castaños y tenían los ojos muy verdes. Parecía muy chica, como de quince años.

Emma-dijo, al observar mi confusión. Me la imaginaba diferente-aunque será mejor que me llames Señorita-Ironizó-Tú debes ser la nueva cocinera. Es bueno hablar con gente no tan hipócrita y de la misma edad que una, de vez en cuando-no entendí a que se refería- te vi desde mi ventana ¿sabes? hablando con el Señor Pope, y asumí que no eras una de aquellas jóvenes tontas y superficiales, porque el Señor Pope no se molesta en mantener una conversación con esa clase de gente. Luego, los vi sonrojarse, a ambos, y la gente que se sonroja es porque se gusta ¿Pero a ti no te gusta el Señor Pope? ¿No?

Todo esto lo dijo de carrerilla y con un tono cada vez más amenazante y acusador. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de que Emma sí gustaba de William. Ahora la nota empezaba a cobrar sentido y todo parecía una telenovela.

No-contesté-Yo…tengo novio-inventé rápidamente. Cuando le digo a alguien que estoy casada a esta edad tiende a pensar mal de mí.

¿Novio?-Emma me miró aliviada-¿Y cuándo se casan?

Aquí todo parecía funcionar al revés y ya me estaba cansando del numerito.

¿Tienes un teléfono?-dije sin rodeos- Lo llamo y le pregunto.- Si ella se podía burlar de mí, yo también de ella.

-No llegaran hasta el año mil nueve veinticinco. Pero si quieres más tarde te acompaño al telégrafo.

¿Mil nueve…? ¿A qué año se supone que están homenajeando?-dije, cansada de que me tomarán el pelo.

-Si te digo que estamos en el año mil novecientos dieciséis ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Y un cuerno.

--

Resultó ser que Emma no era tan mala. Me ofreció agua y ni se dio cuenta de mi gran shock, segundo en el día, al comprender que la gente de este pueblo estaba loca. Me explicó cómo se encendía el horno y, tras escucha los ruidos de mi panza me a autorizó a comer pan siempre que quisiera.

Luego se fue y yo empecé a cocinar. Al quedarme sola, la angustiase apoderó de mí. ¿Qué sucedía con esta gente? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Y cómo iba ser para regresar? ¿Y si nunca más veía a…?

Detuve esos pensamientos dolorosos. Por ahora, me tenía que concentrar en hacer la cena, después de todo iba a necesitar alojamiento para esta noche y esta casa era la mejor opción.

Escuché entrar a un grupo de gente por la puerta principal. Emma me había dicho que su Hermano volvería a casa luego de un mes de trabajar para el ejército. En su carta había mencionado que lo acompañaría una tal Señorita Coates junto a su hermano el Señor Coates; y todos sabían lo que aquello significaba. Compromiso. Matrimonio. Me dijo, indignada.

-Yo sé que mi queridísimo hermano no tiene especial interés por casarse. Sólo lo hace para que Edmund y yo tengamos una figura materna en el crecimiento-Dijo esto como si hubiera llevado un tiempo recitándoselo a cada persona con la que se topaba. Me abstuve a preguntarle por sus padres.- ¡Y es cuatro años más vieja! Él tiene dieciséis y ella veinte. Además, se lo estoy diciendo, ella no me va a agradar para nada.

¿El Señor tenía sólo dieciséis años?

--

Puse cada plato con cuidado sobre la bandeja y me dispuse a ir hacia el comedor con mi mejor sonrisa. A Isabella Cullen se la contrata o se la contratata. Además, si tenía que dormir en la calle, me iba a agarrar algo.

Cinco personas había en la mesa.

Edmund me observó con cara de aburrido. Estaba peinado con una raya al medio y parecía todo un señorito. No pude evitar sonreírle mientras le servía.

Emma estaba vestida con sus mejores ropas. Se la veía distraída. Quizá estuviera pensando en William.

Los otros tres eran un Señor mayor que me echo una mirada grosera cardado con algo de lujuria. _Cerdo_, me dije.

Una joven muy bella y encantadora a simple vista, que coqueteaba con un hombre joven. El famoso señor supuse, al cual yo tenía que agradar. Curiosa le eché una breve mirad.

Con lo que me llevé el tercer, y mayor, Shock del día.

Un par de ojos verdes, similar al de sus hermanos, me observó curioso.

El Señor era…

Y de repente caí en la realidad. Lo que siempre supe pero traté de explicar lógicamente. Yo, de algún, había retrocedido en el tiempo. Y ahora estaba trabajando en la casa de un Edward humano. En Chicago. En Mil Nueve Dieciséis.

…mi marido.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Edward y Bella le son propiedad de S. Meyer. El título y los nombres de los capítulos propiedad de Cris Morena. El resto es todo mío.

Enjoy.

CASI ÀNGELES

"Guarda Tu Fe"

_Guarda tu fe, escrito está _

_Un gran amor no morirá jamás  
guarda tu fe, he de volver _

_Y un mundo nuevo veras llegar  
No importa cuando, no importa donde, _

_Una mañana me encontraras..._

Estaba mareada y tenía ganas de vomitar. Es que todo era demasiado increíble e irreal, más de lo que podía soportar una persona para un sólo día. Me encontraba sorprendida y abatida. De pronto, todo comenzó a dar vueltas. El suelo me pareció el techo, y el techo el suelo.

Cuando me di cuenta, toda la salsa del pollo estaba volcada sobre el vestido de la Señorita Coates; la cual empezó a dar gritos enfurecidos diciendo toda clase de insultos e improperios contra mí.

Señor Masen- exclamó el Señor Coates indignado- Debería controlar mejor al servicio.

Lo s-siento-tartamudeé yo, cayendo de ponto en la realidad y viendo como se iban mis oportunidades de dormir en una cama esta noche.

Ahora, Edmund me miraba con picardía y Emma tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios. Quizá ver a alguien tan torpe les resultara divertido. Me pregunté si en este Siglo la torpeza era una cualidad buena.

Pero lo peor de todo era las miradas que me echaba Edward. Se lo veía furioso, con ganas de matar a alguien. Por un momento me sentí devuelta en la clase de biología, la primera, cuando pensaba que él tenía algo contra mí. Sólo que estaba vez, estaba enfadado de verdad. Y mucho.

Ah, la maldita ironía. El Destino nos regala una segunda oportunidad de que _nuestro primer encuentro _no sea un completo desastre; y yo lo arruino todo, como siempre, dejando que el se lleve una mala impresión sobre mí.

La Señorita Tylor interrumpió mis pensamientos. Con brusquedad y quizá aplicando una fuerza mayor de la necesaria, me agarró de un brazo y me llevo a una pequeña habitación. Escuché la llave del otro lado de la puerta.

--

¿Con qué así es como tratan al Servicio en esta época?

Los encierran y lo maltratan por una simple torpeza.

Por lo menos tengo tiempo para pensar, me dije tratándome de consolar. Aunque por más que razonara, no le encontraba sentido alguno. ¿Quien había planeado todo esto?¿Era alguna clase de broma?¿Cuál era el maldito sentido de enviarme a la casa del Edward pre-vampiro?

Un sinfín de preguntas sin respuestas se arremolinaban en mi mente, haciéndome sentir cada vez más pérdida.

Escuché que alguien manejaba una llave del otro. La puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Esperanzada, esperé en vano ver la cara de Alice, Emmet o incluso mi Edward (no está versión tan… _vulgar) _riendo y llamándome tonta por creerme algo tan estúpido como eso.

Por el contrario, vi asomarse la carita del pequeño Edmund tímidamente. Parecía que había estado llorando. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Hermano desea verte-anunció en un tono de voz muy bajo y mirando al suelo. A continuación, se marchó sin ninguna sonrisa de aliento, indicándome que se me venía una buena.

--

El despacho de Edward, sin discusión alguna, imponía respeto. Estaba claro que quería hacerte sentir pequeña e insignificante; o por lo menos, así era como me sentía yo en esos momentos) .

En el centro, un gran escritorio de madera con una silla de cuero negra detrás. Varios tomos de libros sobre leyes se amontonaban en una vieja y destartalada biblioteca, a un costado. En la pared del fondo, lo que yo supuse era el escudo de los Masen. De un azul oscuro, con un grifo solitario en posición de ataque, rodeado por laureles. En el borde, enrojo, se podían leerlas palabras _Justicia, Verdad y Honor._

Ciertamente, Edward nunca me había hablado de todo esto. Quizá porque sabía que yo lo iba a encontrar… intimidante.

Tragué saliva.

Me miró por unos momentos fijamente, muy serio. Yo no aparté la mirada.

Vamos, Bella, que es tu marido después de todo. Se supone que lo conoces mejor que nadie y que nunca se le cruzaría por la cabeza enojarse contigo.

Toma asiento. -Dijo, sobresaltándome.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, no estaba tan segura de mis palabras. Esta versión de Edward humano era desconocida por mí. Aunque físicamente se parecían, había claras diferencias entre ambos; el color de la piel, de sus ojos, los pequeños detalles en los rasgos de su cara. Rogué paraqué su personalidad siguiera siendo la misma que yo conocía.

-Señorita Swan ¿no?

Empecé a temblar, había algo en su tono…

Asentí.

_Pequeña cobarde_. Te enfrentas a James, Victoria y hasta los Vulturi; per o le tienes miedo a tu propio esposo.

-El Señorito Masen confesó que lo sobornaste para que te contratáramos como cocinera. Dice que lo forzaste a mentir y a hacernos creer a todos que tus modales eran impecables y eras muy codiciada entre las mejores familias Inglesas. También dijo que lo amenazaste con pegarle sino nos decía todo esto. En resumen, la acuso de cargos muy graves ¿cómo se declara?

¿Qué Edmund había dicho que yo había hecho que…? ¿Y, después de todo, es que estábamos en un Juicio formal o algo así? Y yo que había dejado mi abogado en casa. ¿De verdad Edward se creía todo esto?

Y de pronto, me eché a reír.

En verdad…te crees – más carcajadas me impidieron terminar la frase. A este Edward le vendría bien un poder para leer las mentes-y sólo…por derramar…un poco de...

Pero él seguía mirándome serio y escandalizado. De pronto, todo ya no me pareció tan gracioso. Entonces, si creía todo lo que Edmund había dicho sobre mí…

Su reciente desagradable comportamiento y actitud, _Señorita Swan- _pronunció mi apellido con desprecio- me lleva a pensar que todo lo que me dijo Hermano es verdad. No presentaré cargos, después de todo, alguien tan, ejem, indómito como usted no es que vaya a ser educado de repente. Mientras siga estos requisitos, no tendrá ningún problema: abandoné el Estado y no vuelva nunca, no comente con nadie que algún día cocinó para nuestra Familia ni nos mencione en absoluto bajo ningún motivo en ninguna conversación con alguno de sus sucios amigos y…

Edward hablaba y hablaba. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que ya no podía hacerme más daño? Me había llamado salvaje, desagradable, maleducada y sucia. Las lágrimas se empezaron acumular en mis ojos ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan desalmado? ¿Dónde estaba mi Edward dulce y tierno? No podía soportarlo más. En cualquier momento, daría media vuelta y echaría a correr, no importaba el destino.

Escuché un suave golpe al otro lado de la puerta. Me volteé y vi aparecer a Emma; quien, esta vez sí, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Yo le sonreí de vuelta, en agradecimiento. Aunque ya nada iba poder arreglar todo lo que Edward había dicho y no nos íbamos a ver nunca más.

Se dirigió a su hermano y le susurró algo al oído. Vi cómo la expresión de Edward cambiaba a por una de sorpresa. Me guiño un ojo y se marchó, dejándonos solos otra vez.

Bueno, al parecer fue todo un malentendido, Señorita Swan-me comunicó Edward, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido.-Queda contratada nuevamente, después de todo necesitamos cocinera. Va a estar en un período de prueba, obviamente, pero, por ahora, tiene una cama donde dormir esta noche y un sitio donde comer. Felicidades, Señorita, pasa a formar parte del servicio de la honorable Familia Masen-me tendió la mano, con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Si hubiese sido otra persona, me hubiese dado vuelta y marchado sin más. Si hubiera sido otra persona, me le hubiese reído en la cara y lo hubiese mandado al infierno.

Pero era Edward; y era el mío, el real; el que, por unos instantes, pude reconocer tras esa sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Edward y Bella son propiedad de S. Meyer. El título y los nombres de los capítulos propiedad de Cris Morena. El resto es todo mío.

Disfruten.

CASI ÀNGELES

"Para vos"

_Si me ayudas a aprender a mirar  
yo te prometo enseñarte a soñar  
quisiera mostrarte el corazón que buscas  
vení conmigo_

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- ante las disculpas de Edmund, no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Sabía que el chico había mentido sin malas intenciones y que el castigo que Edward le impondría, ya sería suficiente. Además, sino hubiera sido por él, yo todavía seguiría en aquel dichoso prado.

Déjala en paz, Mund- intervino Emma por mí- mira que si la agobias mucho; va a terminar por dejarnos antes siquiera, de que Hermano haya resuelto que se puede quedar permanentemente- y se llevo un par de uvas a la boca.

William rió.

Nos encontrábamos los cuatro en la cocina, celebrando que, por lo menos por ahora, podía quedarme el tiempo suficiente en la Mansión. El suficiente para, según creían ellos, demostrar y convencer a Edward de mi buena educación y formación.

Pero mis planes eran otros: tenía que averiguar una manera de volver cuanto antes. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar y pedir ayuda estaba fuera de discusión. Además, gracias a los apretados horarios de Emma, no iba a tener tiempo para nada más que no fuera estudio.

--

Luego de que Edward me había dicho que me podía quedar, me había ido a lo que la Señorita Tylor dijo sería mi habitación. Un espacio pequeño pero agradable, aunque a mí se me antojaba ajeno y extraño, como todo lo de aquella época. Estaba situado al lado de las cocinas, en la planta baja de la casa.

Tan pronto la puerta se había cerrado, me había dejado caer en la cama de cualquier modo, agotada y exhausta. De repente, en la soledad de la habitación, mi realidad y todo lo pasado en las últimas horas se me hizo presente. Las lágrimas acudieron a mí con rapidez.

_Estúpido Edward de la prehistoria._

Tenía ganas de gritar. Me giré y me tapé la cara con la almohada. Me permití desahogar mis penas protección que me brindaban esas cuatro paredes desconocidas.

_Se cree tan rico. Tan superior. Si tan sólo supiera…_

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

_--_

No sé bien en qué momento, caí dormida.

Sólo me acuerdo que, en plena noche, escuché unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta de mi habitación.

Todavía entre sueños, reflexioné que era la Señorita Tylor, que ya era la hora de empezar a cocinar. Dormida, abrí la puerta.

_Y esos momentos en los que tenía toda la noche para mí. En los que no necesitaba dormir nunca y nunca estaba cansada._

Justo cuando la puerta estaba abierta lo suficiente para que una persona pudiera pasar, Emma saltó en mi habitación y me instó a que cerrara la puerta.

¡Qué demonios…!-exclamé, sorprendida.

¿Es qué en este tiempo no te daban un tiempo de descanso? ¿Es que iba a ser una sorpresa tras otra?

Si va a querer quedarse, debería empezar a hablar mejor.- Emma me miró con sus ojos verdes, serenamente. Luego rió y me arrojó un libro.

"Manual de protocolo y etiqueta para señoritas modernas de la Alta Sociedad de Chicago"- leí el título en la portada.

_Genial, lo único que me faltaba. _

Emma abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Así que… ¡Sabe leer! Bien, eso facilita un poco las cosas.-dijo- Aunque no se haga ilusiones, igualmente va a tener que esforzarse mucho. Yo le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y voy a tratar de acordarme de casi todo lo que me enseñaron durante años, pero piense que no soy profesora. Además, vamos a tener que ser muy cuidadosas. No quiero ni pensar lo que podría llegar a pasar si alguien descubriera que le estoy enseñando.- vi cómo la recorría un escalofrío.

Le sonreí, conmocionada.

Gracias.-dije. El hecho de que la hermana biológica de Edward, a quien había conocido tan sólo unas pocas hora atrás, me estimara lo suficiente como para dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo; me llenó de emoción.

Emma hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

De todos modos, hice un horario.- estiró su brazo y me paso una hoja escrita con una fina caligrafía –Tome.

Tarde unos momentos en analizarlo. No me parecieron tan apretados.

No se deje engañar-me desilusionó Emma, otra vez.- A eso va a tener que sumarle sus quehaceres diarios y las horas de lectura nocturna del Manual.

No importaba.

Ahora que me había hecho de una aliada, iba a tratar de no desilusionarla. Además, una parte pequeña de mi, quería convertirse en una Señorita sofisticada y aplicada. Necesitaba impresionar a este nuevo viejo Edward. Necesitaba demostrarle que yo era más que una salvaje. No sólo para que se pudiera tragar sus malditas palabras. Si no porque, aunque yo sabía que este no era _mi_ Edward, aunque me repetía constantemente que no era mi marido, que el que se había sentido avergonzado era otro, que era imposible que él me hubiera dicho semejantes palabras. Aunque me lo decía una y otra y otra vez, no por eso, dolía menos.

--

La habitación de Emma constaba de tres espacios interconectados entre sí; el del medio, el mayor, funcionaba como dormitorio. Todas sus paredes eran de un tono rosas pálido y tenía un gran balcón en el fondo con vista al jardín trasero.

Justo a su izquierda, se encontraba el cuarto de baño. A la derecha, una habitación que contenía toda clase de vestidos, zapatos y sombreros. Era tanta la ropa, que estuve segura que si Emma y Alice entraban a un concurso por ver quien tenía más, la primera ganaría con ventaja.

Emma había insistido en que las clases comenzaran ese mismo día, en su habitación, al mediodía. Era la ocasión perfecta ya que Edward se encontraba fuera y la Señorita Tylor dormía la siesta. Además, si alguien nos encontraba, podíamos mentir que Emma necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a vestirse y no había querido despertar a la Señorita Tylor.

Así que, luego de haber tomado un mini recorrido turístico por los tres cuartos; nos habíamos dispuesto a empezar.

--

Luego de más de una hora caminando derecha con un libro en la cabeza(o al menos intentándolo), memorizando cada juego de cubiertos y sus usos, practicando frente a un espejo hablar despacio y claro; Emma (la Señorita Masen a partir de ahora, a fuerza de costumbre), había dado por concluida la clase.

Sentándose en un pequeño sofá, saco una caja de bombones y me convido dos.

Se lo merece.- dijo- después de todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho.

Gracias.- contesté yo, y me dispuse a saborear el delicioso el chocolate, luego de mucho tiempo.

Las dos nos quedamos calladas unos instantes. Era el momento perfecto para hacer una pregunta que me venía rondando desde la noche anterior.

Señorita Masen.- empecé- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

_Un punto para mí en Buena Educación._

Ayer por la noche, en el despacho del Señor Masen. ¿Por qué me ayudo? No tenía porque hacerlo; y hoy, hoy tampoco, todo esto, quiero decir-la Señorita Masen me hizo callar con un gesto de su mano. Para ella, hacer hablar o callar a alguien como yo era válido, por estar en otra posición. De a poco iba aprendiendo más costumbres.

La muchacha se levantó y abrió un cajón en su mesita de luz, que estaba bajo llave. A continuación, me tendió un sobre que ponía Emma.

Era el sobre de William.

Léalo.- me indicó. Pero luego de todas las lecciones que había aprendido hoy, me pareció desubicado. Quizá me estaba poniendo a prueba.

Da igual.- dijo, tras ver mi indecisión- William me ha escrito sobre como impidió que Edmund huyera ayer de casa. Además, podría haberlo descubierto ante Hermano o la Señorita Tylor; pero no lo hizo. Y luego, cuando mintió a Hermano, tampoco dijo nada; así que, supongo, que nosotros somos lo que le debíamos una.

Creo que pensé que contárselo a alguien no solucionaría nada.-dije yo.

La joven me ignoró.

La verdad es-continuó- que en esta casa se necesita a alguien más como usted y no tanto como la Señorita Coates, ahora que Madre no está- por un momento la noté melancólica, pero en seguida se repuso- De todas formas, tanto Edmund como yo, estamos agradecido.

La miré, asombrada. No tenía palabras para expresarme. Yo sólo había actuado por instinto; es decir, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo ¿Cierto? Acompañar al pequeño a su casa y después conversar con él sobre las razones de tal acción.

Al parecer, no en este tiempo; y eso me había hecho ganar el respeto de una parte del clan Masen (aunque no la parte que mi me más me interesaba).

Pero daba igual. ¡Los hermanos de Edward me querían!

Abajo, se escucharon ruidos. Era la hora de irme. Contenta y emocionada, me giré hacia la puerta.

Señorita Swan- la voz de la Señorita Masen me detuvo-Antes que se vaya, le quería comunicar que hoy, a medianoche, Edmund ha organizado algo para usted. En muestra de su arrepentimiento. Se le ha ocurrido a él solo y yo lo ayudé. Por supuesto que esto no lo hará zafar del castigo de Hermano (principalmente porque Hermano se enfadaría si se llegara a enterar de esta fiesta); pero, me pareció una buena idea y decidí apoyarlo. Podremos celebrar el permiso de su estadía temporal y conocerla mejor. Como sea, nos vemos.

--

Por regla general, Yo, Isabella Cullen, detestaba las fiestas. Y más, las que eran hechas en mi honor.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Quizá sólo porque la dichosa fiesta era más bien una reunión de tres personas. O quizá fuera porque los dos chicos Masen eran geniales, y también lo era William.

Fuera lo que fuera, la estaba pasando fenomenal.

Edmund (¡el señorito Masen!) me hacía reír a todo momento. La joven Masen, en presencia de William, era una persona totalmente diferente. Se la notaba mucho más relajada y distendida. No era que antes no me agradara, pero la nueva faceta que había descubierto era mucho mejor.

Y William, bueno, era el mejor. Yo todavía no sabía muy bien como se había enterado de lo de la fiesta, pero en cuanto dieron las doce entró por uno de los ventanales de la cocina quedaba la calle y se nos unió.

La Señorita Masen se había mostrada escandalizada al principio.

Si hermano te viera, te aniquila-dijo. Pero luego, pareció olvidarlo. Al parecer, la joven pareja no tenía muchas ocasiones para verse y tenían que aprovechar cada momento juntos.

El pequeño Masen sólo se había echado a reír

--

Al día siguiente del a fiesta, nos encontrábamos la Señorita y yo en sus habitaciones para comenzar con una nueva clase.

A ella se la notaba nerviosa y desconcentrada, por lo cual, no la hizo durar mucho. Es que cuando el Señor Masen volviera del trabajo, al parecer, iba a dictaminar el castigo de su hermano menor.

Estoy segura que no será nada grave- traté de tranquilizarla.

Al parecer, no conoces a mi hermano-contestó.

_Cierto, al parecer no lo conozco en absoluto._

La muchacha empezó a retorcer un papel entre sus manos.

Bueno, y dígame-hablar de otra cosa siempre funcionaba-¿Cómo es la historia entre Wil…el Señor Pope y usted?

En seguida, la vi ponerse en una actitud de alerta.

Señorita Swan-dijo, como quien le quiere explicar a sumar a un niño, con una calma fingida.- cualquier cosa que se haya imaginado sobre mí, bórreselo de la cabeza de inmediato y no vuelva a atreverse a pensarlo.

A continuación, se paró. Quería marcar las diferencias que se suponía, existían entre nosotras.

-Yo soy la Señorita Emma Mary Elizabeth Masen.

Quería mirarme fijamente, sugerirme que no me convenía contradecirla.

-Hija de un Juez, nieta de un Almirante.

Quería expresar todo lo que le habían estado diciendo durante años.

-El Señor Pope es sólo un…sólo un plebeyo…un indigno…

Pero cuando habló, su voz sonó falsa e hipócrita.

-Un sirviente.

Y a continuación, se echó a llorar.


End file.
